The process of heating a fluid involves applying energy (e.g., heat) to the fluid. To maintain fluid, however, the temperature at which the fluid is heated must be below the boiling point for such fluid. Otherwise, the fluid will transform into a vapor. Applying energy to fluid may occur in a number of ways. For example, a fluid may be placed in a container that sits over a fire or other source of heat. As another example, a fluid may be placed in a black-colored container, which is placed in the sun on a hot day. As a further example, one or more mirrors may be positioned in such a way as to direct sunlight to a container holding a fluid.